Juste dormir
by Llits
Summary: Caché dans une vieille bicoque... c'est ridicule. Mais il ne veut pas mourir, ni aller à Azkaban... Os


Disclaimer : rien à moi, sauf Elizabeth... arf...

Note : quelque chose qui m'est venu comme ça, par un dimanche d'ennui... espérons que ça ne se sente pas trop qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de plan établi à l'avance ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

L'homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Seul dans ce grand lit froid et vide, il fixait le plafond. Le sommeil le fuyait, depuis des jours. Il avait beau prendre des potions, se jeter des sortilèges, il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Les immenses cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient de son épuisement et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux et sombrer simplement dans l'inconscience. Alors il se leva, frissonnant au contact du plancher glacé sous ses pieds nus, et se dirigea en titubant vers la cuisine délabré. Si on lui avait un jour dit qu'il irait dans une cuisine, il aurait rit. Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ce n'était plus le cas. Rejeté de tous, recherché par toutes les autorités magiques de Grande-Bretagne, il en était réduit à se cacher dans cette misérable cabane moldue, en espérant qu'on ne le retrouve pas. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne voulait pas aller à Azkaban.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en tira une bouteille de lait, avant de s'en verser un grand verre qu'il vida d'un trait. Il en but un deuxième, un troisième, mais cela ne lui fournit aucun apaisement, aucune impression qu'il allait bientôt s'endormir.

Sa nourrice lui donnait un verre de lait, le soir, lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas dormir, étant enfant. Mais il n'était plus un enfant. Il était un homme. Il avait commis des atrocités. Il avait tué. Il avait failli être tué. Il avait torturé. Il avait été torturé.

Mais pas de remords ou de regrets. Il était au-dessus de ça. Il voulait juste dormir.

Péniblement, il regagna sa chambre et se glissa à nouveau entre les draps en frissonnant. Il n'osait pas utiliser la magie : on aurait pu le retrouver grâce à cela, et il ne voulait pas être retrouvé. Quand tout se serait un peu calmé, alors il l'utiliserait, une unique fois, pour partir très loin de l'Angleterre, disparaître, et pouvoir mener une vie plus paisible.

Il fixa à nouveau le plafond moisi. Un mouvement, une ombre, quelque chose sur sa droite le fit se redresser un bout. Obéissant à un vieux réflexe, il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur la table de nuit. Il y avait quelqu'un, là, dans l'ombre, près de la porte. « Qui est là ? » Sa voix était anormalement rauque. La voix de quelqu'un qui a peur ; il dût l'admettre à contrecœur, et chercha aussitôt à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. « Répondez ! »

Et la forme s'avança, devenant plus distincte. Une jeune femme, à peine vingt ans s'approcha du lit, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était belle, oh oui, magnifique. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés cascadaient sur ses épaules fines comme une pluie d'or, et ses yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Elle portait un déguisement, une magnifique robe de princesse, qui mettait en valeur sa taille mince et sa jolie poitrine. Une longue main fine et blanche effleura l'oreiller tandis qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. « Bonsoir » dit-elle doucement, et sa voix avait la pureté du cristal.

L'homme se tendit. « Tu es venue pour me tuer ? » souffla-t-il. Elle éclata de rire et se releva, faisant le tour du lit pour rejoindre la fenêtre. Un long moment, elle regarda dehors, et il ne pouvait que regarder avec envie et quelques regrets la nuque fine et délicate. Puis elle se retourna. « Elizabeth… » gémit-il. Elle revint s'asseoir près de lui, le satin de sa robe crissant légèrement. « Tu es venue pour me tuer ? » répéta-t-il, craignant la réponse. Mais elle eut un beau sourire. « Mais voyons, Lucius, tu sais bien que je suis morte ! » La jeune femme se releva, et la peau si délicate commença à se flétrir sous les yeux horrifiés du Mangemort. « Après tout, c'est toi qui m'a tuée ! » Elle arborait toujours le même sourire, mais sa peau devenait noire, pourrissante. Lucius eut un haut-le-cœur. La jeune femme continuait d'arpenter la pièce alors que des lambeaux de peau et de satin se détachait d'elle pour tomber sur le sol. Finalement, elle se rapprocha une dernière fois du lit, plaquant ses mina s de part et d'autre de la tête de l'homme, son visage putride à quelques centimètres du sien. « Essaye de vivre avec ça » siffla-t-elle.

Et puis il n'y eut plus rien. Lucius était couché dans son lit, fixant le plafond, tremblant et une sueur froide faisant son chemin dans son dos. Il se leva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, prêt à vomir au souvenir de l'odeur putride qu'elle dégageait.

Elizabeth…

Il se recoucha, secouant la tête. Eh bien, il avait finalement dût s'endormir quelques minutes, voilà tout. Mais à nouveau, il vit une ombre. « Elizabeth, pars ! » hurla-t-il, en proie à la terreur. Mais un petit homme s'avança. Il était svelte et Lucius le reconnut aussitôt. Sa robe noire et le masque qu'il tenait à la main en disait déjà long sur lui. « Avery… Je ne t'a pas tué ! » Le Mangemort haussa les épaules. « Un peu, quand même » répondit l'autre en s'adossant au mur. « Je veux bien admettre que ce n'est pas toi qui tenait la baguette, mais tout de même, c'est de ta faute. » Lucius se recroquevilla dans le lit, cherchant un moyen de fuir. « Après tout, si tu n'étais pas allé voir notre Seigneur pour lui dire que la mission que nous avions à accomplir ensemble avait capotée par ma faute – et je te rappelle, mon cher Lucius, que c'est à cause de toi, si nous avons raté – il ne m'aurait pas lancé l'Avada. C'est à cause de toi, que je suis mort. »

Avery se pencha et ramassa un morceau de tissu moisi. « Tiens, Elizabeth est venue avant moi ? C'est fou, ça, je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu l'as tuée. Une si jolie femme… Je veux dire, il y a d'autres moyens de se débarrasser de sa maîtresse, non ? Le pire, tu sais, je crois que c'est qu'elle t'aimait. Qu'elle avait confiance en toi. Vraiment, la tuer pendant cette fête que tu organisais chez toi… C'est d'un si mauvais goût ! Ca ne te ressemble pas, vraiment. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je pensais que tu étais, oh, pas amoureux d'elle, mais que du moins, tu y étais attaché. »

Lucius avait juste envie de plaquer ses mains sur ses oreilles et de hurler pour ne plus entendre son babillage incessant. Mais il se força à garder un air calme et posé. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Et que voulait Elizabeth ? »

Avery ricana, regardant son masque de Mangemort. « Te retrouver, ce n'est pas bien difficile. Je saurais toujours où te trouver. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Ce que je veux ? Ce qu'Elizabeth veut ? Hum… Une question intéressante. Tu te souviens sans doute de ce que disait notre Maître : il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer. Tu n'aimerais pas la réponse, alors je t'en fais grâce. N'est-ce pas gentil ? Avec tout le mal que tu as vu, que tu as fait, un peu de bonté égaye ton monde, non ? Te terrer dans une vieille bicoque moldue… Je ne pensais pas que tu descendrais si bas. Je dois avouer que je suis un peu déçu. Tu pourrais au moins avoir le courage d'assumer ce que tu as fait. Après tout, j'ai bien eu celui d'assumer ce que je n'ai pas fait !

-Va-t-en… Tu n'es pas réel… Va-t-en ! » Lucius sentit ses mains trembler et il les crispa sur la couverture moite et sale. Avery éclata de rire. « Pas réel, vraiment ? » Et il bondit sur lui, entourant son cou de ses mains, serrant, serrant encore, à l'étouffer, à le tuer, et Lucius n'arrivait même pas à se débattre, tétanisé par la vue de son ancien ami se décomposant sous ses yeux, par les mains décomposées autour de sa gorge, par l'odeur immonde se dégageant du cadavre qui essayait de le tuer.

Et puis tout disparut. Lucius roula sur le côté, crachant et toussant, retrouvant difficilement son souffle. Il essaya de penser que ce n'était encore qu'un rêve, et il alla jusqu'à la salle de bain, passant de l'eau fraîche sur son visage. Plutôt resté éveillé que dormir et voir tout ça.

Un morceau de tissu était délicatement posé sur le rebord du lavabo. Un morceau de saton rongé par le temps et les vers. La robe d'Elizabeth.

Relevant les yeux, il découvrit les traces rouges de deux mains sur sa gorge pâle.

_Il se donne la mort !_

_L'ancien Mangemort Lucius Malfoy a finalement été retrouvé hier, au milieu de la nuit, dans une maison moldue abandonnée, au nord de la Grande-Bretagne. Après des mois de recherches vaines, le Ministère s'est déclaré soulagé de cette découverte pour le moins inattendu. D'après nos sources, il semblerait que Mr. Malfoy lui-même ait envoyé un hibou au service des Aurors pour indiquer l'endroit où il se trouvait, avant de se donner la mort grâce à une potion encore inconnue. Cette découverte a bien entendu fait la joie des Aurors, pourtant, l'Auror que nous avons pu interroger a affirmé que le suicide du Mangemort était tout à fait regrettable dans la mesure où il ne pourrait, en conséquence fournir aucune indication quant aux cachettes des quelques anciens disciples de Voldemort encore en cavale. Bien sûr, la mort de… ( suite p.4 )_

* * *

Alors ? Un ptit commentaire ? 


End file.
